Never Going to Have
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "After he leaves, Manny sits and cries over the one boy she wants, but would never have." Oneshot. Marco/Manny.


Manny Santos watches as Marco Del Rossi kisses his boyfriend, Dylan Michalchuk goodbye. She sighs and looks down as she walks. She knows it's stupid to be upset about this. She and Marco are friends, she should be happy that him and Dylan got back together after Prom. But she wasn't. Not at all. Because she, Manuella Santos, had a crush on Marco Del Rossi.

XX

She didn't know when it started. She figures it happened when he swooped in and saved her from having to reject Toby. She realizes she never really talked to Marco before that, but is glad it brought them together, even if it brings on unwanted, unrequited feelings.

What the worst part is she can't tell anyone about this, not even Emma, she wouldn't understand how she could like a guy that likes guys. She didn't understand it herself. Marco is just so nice to her, and doesn't treat her like a slut like the rest of the school (outside of Emma, Toby, and JT). It's nice to know that someone cares enough about her to look past something that cost his best friend his girlfriend. She doesn't know how to get rid of the feelings. She's not sure she wants to.

XX

She's shopping with Marco and they're having fun like they always do. He's helping her pick out cute outfits and they're having a fun conversation, like normal, when suddenly Marco brings up _Dylan_. And _love_. Manny smiles and nods, saying she's _happy_ that she found someone he loves who loves him back. And she is... she just wishes it was _her_ he was talking about and not _Dylan_.

XX

The next time she sees Marco, he's with Dylan again. She's hanging out with Emma and Marco and Dylan are on a date. When Marco sees them, he smiles and waves them over. Emma gives Manny a _let's go _kind of smile. Manny sighs and follows her blond best friend to the happy couple. They all exchange greetings, and started walking through the park they were in. Manny fights the sad feelings that wash over her when she sees Dylan lace Marco's fingers with his and Marco smile happily up at him. The sad feelings go away quickly, though, because with his free arm, he wraps it around Manny's shoulders. She then has to fight to keep the butterflies out.

They all talk and laugh. Manny only feels twinges of sadness. She knows it's wrong to be jealous of Dylan, but it's kind of hard not to be. Why does he get to have the most wonderful guy ever when she couldn't have him? It is beyond unfair.

XX

She doesn't know why, but her resolve cracks and she tells Emma about her feelings for the older boy a week after the park run-in. At first, Emma just laughs, thinking her friend is clearly joking, but stops, when she sees the hurt look on Manny's face. Manny explains that the feelings _just happened_ and that she _knows_ she can never be with Marco. Manny expects her friend to be supportive, she really does, but all Emma can say is _get over him_.

She says it at the worst possible moment, though, because Marco is walking towards them and hears what she said. He wants to know who Manny has to get over.

Manny blushes and mumbles and tries to change the subject, but when Marco gets determined, he gets determined. He wants to know if he can help. That, combined with everything else lately, makes her snap, _not unless you get rid of yourself_ at him. She knows it's the wrong thing to say after she says it. Marco looks hurt and confused. Realization hits him, though, and he realizes _he's _the guy she wants to get over. He asks Emma for a minute alone with Manny and Emma agrees, going to find JT and Toby.

He takes a deep breath and looks at the younger girl, hating what he's about to do. He's going to break her heart. He knows it and he can see she knows it, too. He tells her the truth, the truth she already knows. He's gay and in love with Dylan. She gets that. Some people think Manny's incapable of knowing boundaries because of what happened last year with Craig and Ashley. But she _does_ know boundaries and she respects Marco's choice. Even if she wishes she didn't.

Marco hugs her and Manny's heart breaks. He's trying to make her feel better, but it's making her feel worse. He doesn't want to be with her. He _couldn't_ want to be with her. The hug finishes and Marco stands up to go back to his other friends and finish lunch. When he's gone, Manny sits at the table and cries over the one boy she wants, but would never have.

_Fin_

**This was SO much more epic in my head. I actually kind of hate this to tell you guys the truth. BUT I've loved this couple since _West End Girls_ and so, this is an AU of season 4, as Marco and Dylan are back together after Prom. I wish this had turned out better though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. I just borrow the amazing characters!**


End file.
